The Twilight Saga: The Story of Madeline Cullen
by princessbraids
Summary: [requested by a friend] Madeline Cullen is another one of Carlisle and Esme's foster kids, the youngest and newest to be precise. Not many people in Forks know of her, in fact some wonder if she really exists, and when Bella becomes part of the Cullen family, she too grows curious about this mysterious, golden eyed child. [Rated:T for language?]
1. Prologue

Hello people!

So, a friend of mine has been begging me to write Twilight for a very long time now, which is probably bad, because I haven't read the books. I've just seen the movies. I'm not the biggest of fans - but I find the Cullen's pretty awesome! So, in honor of my friend, Emily, who now lives in Hastings, I'm going to give this a go. This is a prologue... There are a lot of time skips, but it's necessary. Bigger details will come over time. I plan on reading the books while I work on this, so please, be patient with me! :)

 **NOTE:** If something is written in a different language, I'll write it in _italics_ (for example, nearly every spoken line in this chapter!). The language will be specified, so don't freak out... But pre-warning- it starts of as French! :) I decided to do it like this instead of actually writing it in French and then having to write the translations later. Just figured it would be easier. :) now... Alice's visions will possibly be in italics also, but I'll figure out what to do about that - and what to do about Edward's thoughts. Seeing as neither are relevant to this particular chapter, I won't worry about it just yet. But don't worry, I'll make it work. :)

 **NOTE 2:** The school I mention in this chapter actually exists and is in fact a boarding school. However, the age requirements are slightly different. I changed it for the sake of my story and whatnot... It's a very good school, so if you're into boarding school, you should check it out :)

For now... I hope you enjoy this brief introduction.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nearly everyone living at _Ile Saint-Louis_ was excited to see Sophie finally returning home from the hospital with her newborn. Sophie and Jean Laurent were well known, for many different reasons, amongst the _Ile Saint-Louis_ residents.

" _Oh! She is beautiful, Sophie!_ " exclaimed Anne Marie, a plump lady, in her mid-fifties, who spent most of her time either in church or spreading rumours amongst the neighbourhood.

Jean Laurent was never fond of Anne Marie - in fact, Jean Laurent wasn't fond of many people at all. Sophie, however, was constantly involved in everything. Whenever there was something new to be taken care of within the community, Sophie was the first to sign up to help. Sophie enjoyed participating in different charities. She'd spend an eternity doing so, if she could. There were many times in which Sophie would travel to different countries in Africa or Central America, on a programme to build houses and schools for those in need. Naturally, the people of _Ile Saint-Louis_ soon found out that the married couple of three years, Jean and Sophie, were expecting their first child, and even during her pregnancy, which already wasn't the easiest, Sophie maintained herself active within the community. As soon as Sophie found out she was pregnant, she began the search for an au pair. She knew she'd need someone to watch over her little bundle of joy whilst she was busy with charity work. Sophie also knew she'd want her child to receive the best education possible, so, during the sixth month of her pregnancy, Sophie contacted her former Headmistress, Madame Baptiste, from _Collége Alpin International Beau Soleil_ , in Switzerland, and informed her that her child would be joining in four years time. Everything was seemingly perfect in Sophie's mind, even if her husband, Jean, was growing more and more distant by the day.

Jean worked in finance in central Paris. He was out of the house by eight, and only returned after eleven. Sophie knew all too well his working hours ended at five, but Jean enjoyed meeting friends at _Mantes-La-Jolie_ on a daily basis. On several different occasions, Jean returned home, causing a slight ruckus and awakening many of the early birds of _Ile Saint-Louis_. Anne Marie was one of those early birds, and she wasn't one to allow things to slide by. One night, after Jean returned from yet another night out in _Mantes-La-Jolie_ , very much intoxicated and smelling of cheap perfume, he began slamming his fists against the oak door of his home. It was clear to those observing, including Anne Marie, that Sophie didn't want Jean near her while he was in that state. Sophie was seventh months pregnant, and the last thing she needed was for Jean to hurt her and end up locked away, leaving her to deal with the child on her own. However, the police did eventually show, and Jean was required to spend the night in a cell. The following three weeks went by smoothly, with Jean leaving the house at eight, but returning by six.

Sophie went into labour at eight and a half months of pregnancy. She spent fourteen hours in labour before she was finally allowed to see the face of her newborn. It was, as she had guessed, a girl. Jean wasn't pleased.

" _I painted the room blue for a reason._ " was the first thing Jean said about his child. Sophie, however, didn't mind. She was glad to finally be able to hold her child in her arms. She was happy she could finally have someone she could unconditionally love in her life. That night, Jean went to see his friends at _Mantes-La-Jolie_ , where they drank beer to celebrate Jean becoming a father.

It was two days after Sophie and Jean's child was born that they returned home. The residents of _Ile Saint-Louis_ gathered by their home, each person hoping to glance at the newest edition of the neighbourhood. Sophie eagerly held up her daughter in her arms. " _This is Annalise_!" Sophie told her neighbours. Jean simply scowled at the nosey people and strolled into his home.

...

By the time Annalise was old enough to start school, Sophie had already enrolled her in ballet, swimming and English lessons. Since the age of two, Annalise would be awaken by Andrea Mason, her au pair, fed breakfast, and the two would be heading to a swimming lesson by eight. Sophie wanted nothing more than her daughter to experience as many different activities possible - in her mind, every new skill would guarantee a better credit with _Collége Alpin International Beau Soleil_.

Annalise found her first day of school to be terrifying, at the very least. There were hardly any four year olds that stayed at the boarding school, and Annalise felt very much alone most of the time. Annalise found Madame Baptiste to be extremely intimidating. Annalise was required, at all times, to remain perfectly poised and well-mannered. Her school uniform had to be in the best shape, always, otherwise someone would come along and fix it, and they would create the biggest fuss over it, and you would be the talk of the school for hours. Annalise had suffered that, twice, before she learned to wear the uniform the exact way Madame Baptiste liked it. It was only in March, a little before the Easter break, that Annalise made a real friend - Clair. Clair and Annalise looked quite alike, with their dark brown, shoulder length hair, so one of their teachers, whom Annalise found to be quite nice, began calling them 'twins' - and they remained known as the 'twins' until Clair announced she was leaving the school when they were ten. Annalise wasn't sure what she was going to do at school without Clair around.

" _Anna, we'll be friends forever, no matter where in the world we are._ " Clair yelled out of her parents car, as they drove away from the school. Annalise waved, she waved like a crazy person, silently hoping Clair's parents would change their mind decide to allow Clair to stay.

Annalise and Clair lost touch after Clair moved to Russia with her family, and Annalise felt lonely at school once again. On many different occasions Annalise tried to convince her mother and father to allow her to go to a normal school in Paris, like many of the children who lived at _Ile Saint-Louis_ , but Sophie would remind Annalise that _Collége Alpin International Beau Soleil_ would guarantee her a place in brilliant universities, such as Cambridge and Oxford. Being only ten, Annalise didn't know much about universities, what they offered, and what she would be required to do there, but this was something both Sophie and Jean couldn't comprehend.

...

For the first time since Annalise started boarding school, Sophie had decided to stay in France for Easter instead of travelling to Haiti. Annalise was beyond exhilarated when she saw her mother arrive to pick her up from school, instead of Andrea. Annalise had told her mother all about Clair's departure, and the farewell party her year had prepared for her. Annalise also expressed her desire to stop the ballet lessons and attempt martial arts instead, but Sophie was against this.

" _Annalise, you're a small and delicate girl. You're not meant to do something dangerous like martial arts. Ballet is perfect and you're so good at it._ " Sophie would say, every time Annalise attempted to get out of ballet. Her mother was right, Annalise was good at it, and it was for that precise reason that Annalise wanted to try something new. " _And you're getting older now, Annalise, so it's about time you started learning to wear heels, like every girl should. You can't do that while learning martial arts, can you?_ "

" _You don't always wear heels, mother._ " Annalise said, cheekily.

" _I only don't wear them if I'm in the middle of nowhere, helping to build a house, Annalise. Otherwise, you'll see me in heels._ " Sophie retaliated.

" _How about tennis? I've always wanted to learn properly-"_

 _"If tennis is at a different time to ballet, then yes, my darling._ " Sophie said, but Annalise frowned. Tennis, ballet and martial arts were on at the same time. Normally, students who enjoyed all three, would do a term of each, but Annalise didn't have such luck. " _And languages? How many are you doing now? I've asked Madame Baptiste to make sure you can do as many as you can possibly fit into the schedule._ "

" _English, German, Italian and Greek._ " Annalise listed, seemingly uninterested. " _Mother, about ballet-"_

 _"Why aren't you doing Mandarin? Or Spanish?_ " Sophie questioned.

" _Because-"_

 _"Annalise, how many times do I have to remind you? This school will guarantee you a place at a brilliant university, but you need to do your part. You can't rely on the recommendation alone if you don't put any work in._ " Sophie scolded.

" _Mother, I have no time for Mandarin or Spanish, because of Greek and swimming._ " Annalise said, rolling her eyes, knowing her mother wouldn't notice. " _But I don't like my Greek teacher so-_ "

" _You have a brilliant teacher, Annalise, and I suppose I'd rather you know how to swim like a professional_." Sophie smiled. " _It's always useful to know survival tactics._ " Sophie completely changed the subject after that, reciting everything she had to do around _Ile Saint-Louis_ over the Easter break, before school started again and she had to travel to Kenya.

It was four days of being home with her au pair that Annalise finally saw her father. She didn't know where he'd been, but he arrived home smelling and looking terrible.

" _Annalise... You... Good?_ " Jean slurred, and Annalise knew he was overly drunk. Hoping to avoid trouble, Annalise simply nodded, and made her way to her room, where she sat on her bed and began reading Matilda for the millionth time.

She was half way into the book when she heard a loud crashing noise come from downstairs, followed by a yelp. Worried, she picked herself off her bed and headed out of her room. She stopped just outside the door of the dining room, where she was certain the crash had come from, but she began hearing strange noises - moans?

" _Oh! Jean!_ " Annalise's eyes widened. That was Andrea's voice... And Annalise was ten, not stupid, so she knew what was happening behind those closed doors. What she didn't expect, however, was for the front door to open that exact moment.

" _Annalise? What are you doing down here? I thought Andrea was taking you to the museum?_ " Sophie said, as she rushed around to put away her things. " _Your father and I have an event tonight-"_ Sophie stopped talking when she too heard the noises coming from the dining room. Annalise rushed off, back to her room, closing the door behind her. Not a moment later, the loud screams of her parents, and the voice of her au pair, could be heard downstairs. It wouldn't be long until the residents of _Ile Saint-Louis_ heard of this little incident.

...

" _Annalise! Please, pay attention to the board!_ " Annalise snapped her head up - her Greek teacher, whom she endearingly liked to call 'big-foot' due to his overly large shoes, was glaring at her, intently.

" _I apologise, sir_." said Annalise, as politely as she possibly could. Though, as soon as 'big-foot' had turned his back to continue on with the lesson, Annalise found herself staring out the large window, wondering what her parents were up to.

Annalise had received a letter that past weekend, informing her that her parents were taking a vacation to Spain. Annalise had been furious, to say the least. She'd never been allowed to join her parents when they travelled - much less was she allowed to join her mother during her charity works.

" _Annalise! I would like you to read from chapter thirty-seven, please._ " barked 'big-foot'. Annalise forced herself not to sigh, roll her eyes, or make any gesture that would guarantee her a good lecture. She stood, at her table, with every other student staring at her, and opened her book to chapter thirty-seven. She read, almost perfectly - having to pause every now and then to make sure her pronunciation was correct. After fifteen minutes of Annalise reading the best she could, the school bell rang, indicating the end of yet another day.

" _Anna_!" Annalise stopped before she could head up the stairs to the dormitories. Michael, a boy originally from Hastings, England, had called her. " _Would you like party?_ " Annalise stared at Michael. He was new - having joined only at the start of the new term, and although his skills in English and German were immaculate, his French was not. "Christ, you speak English, don't you?"

"A little..." Annalise nodded. " _But I find my German skills to be a little better. I never really pay attention in English or Greek lessons._ " Annalise added, in a reasonably good German.

" _That teacher is something else_." Michael replied, also in German. " _I'm having a party to celebrate my birthday. It's on Saturday, in the main hall. Will you come?_ "

" _Yes, I'm pretty sure I've got nothing else planned_." Annalise said, in a teasing tone. Michael grinned, handed her an invitation, and skidded off to find more people.

In all her eight years of boarding school, no night had been worse than that night. Annalise was in her room, quietly getting on with her Greek homework, so she could prove to 'big-foot' that she could still hear him even though her focus was either on the outside view or the top of her desk. There was a sudden, urgent knock on her door, and Madame Baptiste herself waltzed right in. Annalise wouldn't have worried had it been any other worker, but she knew all too well that when Madame Baptiste came to see you, it was due to something serious.

" _Annalise, you must come to my office, immediately_."

The journey to Madame Baptiste's office seemed to take much longer than it normally would. Annalise had noticed a slight tension in the air - almost as though she was about to be expelled for something terrible - Annalise panicked at the thought. Her mother would kill her. " _Madame? Am I in trouble?_ " Annalise asked, innocently.

" _No, of course not, Annalise._ " Madame Baptiste waved her hand nervously.

" _Then why am I-_ "

" _They will speak to you inside, Annalise!_ " Madame Baptiste replied, anxiously.

Annalise soon understood what Madame Baptiste meant. Inside her office were two police officers in uniform, and one tall man, with dark hair and eyes, and he wore a suit. Madame Baptiste made Annalise sit her usual chair, which Annalise found very strange.

" _Annalise Madeline Chloé Laurent_?" The man in the suit asked Madame Baptiste, and the headmistress nodded. " _Hello, Annalise, I'm Detective Rieu, but you can call me Pierre, if you prefer?_ " Annalise stared at him, silently. " _Unfortunately I come bearing bad news, Annalise. Are you aware that your mother and father went to Spain?_ " Annalise nodded.

" _Are they alright?_ " Annalise asked, suddenly realising what this could be about. Were her parents hurt?

" _No... I'm afraid there's been a terrible incident._ " The detective said. " _Annalise... There is no easy way for me to tell you this-_ "

" _Are they gone, Detective Rieu?_ " Annalise asked, with tears already forming in her eyes.

" _Annalise, I'm afraid your mother is, yes..._ " The Detective said, avoiding the now wet eyes of Annalise. " _I'm terribly sorry to have to inform you of such matter at such an hour, but I am required to fulfil my duty... Annalise, do you have any other family?_ "

" _My father, he-"_

 _"Annalise, I'm afraid your father is now in jail._ " Annalise's eyes widened. Her father, no matter how bad he sometimes got after a night out with friends, would never dream of harming her mother. He wasn't that type of person. Annalise knew he had certain bad habits, but he would never become such a monster. " _Do you have any other family?"_

 _"No."_ Annalise replied, dully. Neither of her parents had siblings, and Annalise never had the chance to meet any of her grandparents. She was alone. " _Do I have to leave? School?"_

 _"That will be decided after Sophie Laurent's lawyers get back to me with the details of her will."_ The detective said.

" _My mother had a will?_ " Annalise asked, incredulously. " _She was only thirty-five. Why would she need-"_ Annalise fell silent, immediately realising that her young mother did, in fact, need a will at a young age, for she was no longer around. Annalise could very well be alone, at the age of twelve, with no money and nowhere to go.

" _I guarantee you, Annalise, that you will be taken care of. The French authorities will ensure that you have a place to stay-"_

 _"In foster care, you mean? With all the orphans and children who had to be taken away from their families._ " Annalise said, bitterly.

" _I'm sure we can arrange something for Annalise to continue her studies with us._ " Madame Baptiste said, and for the first time in her eight years of boarding school, Annalise felt extremely grateful to Madame Baptiste - so grateful that she couldn't find the words to express herself. She just cried.

" _Perhaps you should get some rest for now, Annalise. We'll talk again in the morning._ " Detective Rieu said.

Annalise didn't sleep that night. Or the next. Or the next... She was alone...

...

When Jean returned to Paris, after almost three years away, the first place he went was to meet his friends at _Mantes-La-Jolie._ He spotted his old pal, Enrique, who would always stop by for a beer after working a day at the bank, sitting by park gates, wrapped in an old, rugged blanket.

" _Laurent? Is that you?_ " Enrique called out, his voice rough. " _Spain finally let you out?_ "

" _About time too._ " Jean replied, bitterly. " _What are you doing out here?_ "

" _Lauren kicked me out a few months back. Lost my job... A lot can happen in two years, Jean."_ Enrique said. Jean nodded and began making his way toward the bar. " _I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_

 _"And why not?"_ Jean questioned, taking a few steps back to Enrique.

" _Ever since they heard about Sophie, they swore to kick your ass if you ever showed your face."_ Enrique said.

" _I didn't kill Sophie._ " Jean said.

" _I'm not saying you did."_

 _"Enrique! Got some food for-"_ Samuel, the bar owner, stopped when he saw Jean standing by Enrique. " _Jean Laurent finally decided to show his face then?_ "

" _Sam-"_

 _"Save your breath, Laurent. I suggest you leave before others see you."_ Samuel said. Jean narrowed his eyes at Samuel. He was not about to be kicked out of his favourite place due to a crime he didn't commit.

" _Just go, Jean."_ Enrique said, bowing his head.

" _I didn't-"_ Samuel pulled Jean by the collar of his polo shirt before Jean could continue. Enrique's head shot up immediately, and Jean had hoped his old friend would defend him somehow, but Enrique remained silent, simply staring at them.

" _I don't want to see you around here ever again, Laurent. Do you understand?_ " Samuel threatened. Jean pushed him away, flattening his now creased shirt.

" _If that's what you want..._ " Jean said, raising his hands in defeat.

It wasn't long before Jean realised he had no money, no place to live, and no job to get him back on his feet. Finding employment in Paris was already something, but finding employment in Paris after spending time locked up for murder, was impossible. Jean was leaving yet another food market, after being rejected of a job yet again, when he saw someone that could possibly save his life.

" _Frédéric!_ " Jean called out, desperately. Surely enough, Frédéric Belcourt, the man responsible for his dead wife's will, was leaving the food market.

" _My Lord, Jean Laurent..._ " Frédéric said, rather nervously. " _I'm sorry, Jean, but I'm late for a very important meeting-_ "

" _Frédéric, please, I need some help. I'm willing to pay._ " Jean said, and Frédéric stopped to listen. Jean knew Frédéric was the type of man that would do anything if the pay roll was worth it.

" _How exactly do you plan to pay, Jean? You have no money._ " Frédéric said.

" _I will once I have my wife's money._ " Jean said.

" _I'm afraid that's impossible, Jean. Sophie's money was left solely for Annalise._ " Frédéric said.

" _Annalise is a fourteen year old child, with no family and no one to turn to. Once she knows I'm back, I will be responsible for Sophie's money._ " Jean said. " _And I can guarantee you will receive thirty percent of it._ "

" _Fifty._ " Frédéric said.

" _Thirty-five._ " Jean challenged.

" _I'm afraid it's fifty or nothing, Jean._ " Frédéric said.

" _Fine, fine, alright!_ " Jean said, desperately, as Frédéric threatened to walk away. " _Fifty percent of Sophie's money is yours if you can get my name on that will._ "

" _I can get your name on that will with the consent of your daughter._ " Frédéric said. " _No matter if she's only fourteen._ "

" _I will take care of my daughter, Frédéric. You handle the will._ " Jean said.

...

" _Annalise, I'm afraid next term you'll have to stop a few of your extra activities._ " Madame Baptiste said, before Annalise had the chance to sit down. Madame Baptiste looked up from the computer in front of her for a brief moment, when she heard the sound of heels against her floor. Realising Annalise wasn't wearing ridiculously high heels, Madame Baptiste let it slide. After all, it was the last day of term before the winter break, and Annalise would have to return to France, to a foster home, so Madame Baptiste didn't feel right having to criticise her shoes.

" _May I ask why?_ " Annalise questioned.

" _The term fees have been transferred, but there are insufficient funds for extracurricular activities._ " Annalise stared at Madame Baptiste in silence. She had no money left? That wasn't right... She had enough money to last her a life time and more, so why would she have insufficient funds now? " _At least this means you can stop your ballet lessons, like I know you've been wanting to do for some time_."

" _I don't want to stop ballet, Madame. I changed my mind about it. I like it._ " Annalise said, stubbornly.

" _I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Annalise._ " Madame Baptiste sighed. " _Perhaps it's wise you stop by your bank when you return to Paris and talk to someone about your current situation._ "

Annalise took Madame Baptiste's advice, and the first thing she did, after leaving her things at her foster home, was head straight to the bank. Unfortunately for her, it was true - she had no money in her account.

" _It was transferred out by your father, last week._ " A bank worker informed her. " _Was that not meant to happen?_ "

" _Definitely not._ " Annalise mumbled. She didn't even know her father had access to her account.

...

Annalise growled, frustrated, when she was unable to access her account at the bank. Irritated, she waltzed into the building, hoping someone could help her with her account issues.

" _It seems your account has been temporarily frozen. You must've received a notification._ " A bank worker informed her, and Annalise simply frowned.

Annalise tried her best not to stomp her small feet as she exited the bank. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing they could do - and with the new year being a few days away, Annalise knew no one was in the mood of doing any proper work. After getting back to her foster home, Annalise began the search for a lawyer. She wasn't going to allow her criminal father to get away with the money her mother had left for her. She had to finish school in Switzerland. She had to get into either Cambridge or Oxford. She had to make her mother proud.

" _There's someone that helped me out once, but he lives a bit far away._ " Amelie, the lady who ran the foster home, informed her, as she handed Annalise a small card. " _It would be a long walk._ "

" _I'm sure I can handle walking._ " Annalise said, and she rushed out of the room and headed to the phone. In less than ten minutes, Annalise had booked an appointment with the lawyer on the third. The woman was nice enough to see Annalise immediately after returning from her winter break in Thailand, and Annalise felt extremely grateful. Annalise began wondering what to wear to go see a lawyer. She figured she'd have to be dressed decently - and she wanted to show the woman that she was a young teenager who meant business. Heels, Annalise thought. Heels would be the option - and her mother would be proud of her for it.

" _Take this._ " Amelie said, startling Annalise from her thoughts, handing Annalise ten Euros. " _It's not enough, but at least you can buy yourself a snack for the walk._ "

" _Thank you, Amelie._ " Annalise said - and for the first time in two years, she spared Amelie a smile.

...

Annalise finally understood why her mother had never allowed her to spend New Year's in central Paris that night. Annalise had decided to get out of the house, after a rather violent argument broke out between two of the older boys. She couldn't wait for the new term to start, so she could be back in Switzerland, learning and sleeping in a decent room - one that came equipped with a bed and hot running water. New Year's in central Paris was no place for a fourteen year old girl to be - especially not alone. The amount of drunk people out astonished Annalise, so much so that she soon decided not to wait for the fireworks to happen. She silently wondered why she had decided to wear her heeled boots. They weren't ridiculously high, but they also weren't the most comfortable, and with the fear of her having to make a quick getaway in mind, she mentally cursed herself for not wearing normal, flat winter boots instead. Annalise was about to cross the street, when someone roughly grabbed her arm.

" _Annalise, we need to talk._ " Jean said, obviously intoxicated like many of the other Parisian people.

" _I have nothing to say to you, Jean Laurent. You return to France and you don't inform me, and worst of all, you take away all of my money-_ "

" _That money doesn't belong to you. It belongs to your mother._ " Jean said, frustrated.

" _And she's dead because of you!_ " Annalise accused. " _She left that money for me, not you, so you had no right to take it away from me!"_

" _I have no money, Annalise! No one will hire me because of my time-"_

 _"That's not my problem._ " Annalise said, coldly. " _Now let me go, or I'll scream._ "

" _We can share the money, Annalise. Sophie had enough to be shared._ " Jean pleaded.

" _I'll settle that after speaking to a lawyer._ " Annalise said, finally pulling free from Jean's grip and crossing the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She just wanted to get away from him. She couldn't look at the man responsible for her mother being dead.

...

Annalise's feet ached as she crossed _Mantes-La-Jolie_ with her heart rate erratic. She wasn't sure if her father would be around that area or not, but she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. The lawyer she'd be meeting lived a while outside _Mantes-La-Jolie,_ but unfortunately for Annalise, there was no easier route to take - and with little to no money for transportation, Annalise had to walk around at early hours of the morning, just to get there in time for eight. Annalise was sure she saw a man lying by park gates, covered in an old, rugged blanket, who wasn't breathing. She didn't wait to figure out whether or not he was alive, but she knew he didn't look it, and it terrified her.

" _Get out of here before I kill you myself!_ " Annalise heard, and she felt herself begin to walk even faster. There were many crashing and banging noises that followed, and Annalise had to try her best not to cry.

" _Annalise_!" Annalise nearly screamed when she felt the familiar, firm grip on her arm.

" _Let me go._ " Annalise hissed.

" _Come, Annalise, come with me and we'll talk things out. Frédéric will solve the money situation. Quick and easy, Annalise, I promise._ " Jean said, his words slurring, and his balance betraying him.

" _Leave me alone!_ " Annalise said, a little louder, hoping someone would get him off her. " _I've already told you I'm going to solve this myself. Leave me alone and let me go!"_

 _"Annalise you don't know what you're doing."_ Jean growled. " _Don't be a silly girl and come with me!"_

" _NO!"_ Annalise screamed now, and wriggled her arm, violently enough for Jean to release his grip on her. Annalise went to run, but Jean managed to grab her first. She fell to her knees, but Jean fell also. Annalise took this as a chance to leave. Panicking, Annalise picked herself up quickly, gathered her belongings - she had all her things with her, because it wasn't wise to leave it at her foster home - and went to run. Jean grabbed her ankle, nearly knocking her to the ground.

" _Annalise, you're going to regret this if you keep this up!_ " Jean said, violently, but Annalise continued to struggle. Suddenly, her sharp and rather worn out heel connected violently with Jean's nose, making him scream out in pain, as blood dribbled out of his nose and onto the pavement. Annalise surely thought that would've caught someone's attention by now, but there seemed to be no one around still. Annalise finally managed to get away from Jean, and she tried to run as fast as she could, despite her shaky legs threatening to give in. " _I TOLD YOU TO STOP!_ "

It happened too fast for Annalise to comprehend. One moment she was running, and Jean, her father, was shouting at her, pleading for her to see his reasoning, and the next there was a loud noise, and an excruciating pain erupted from her abdomen, and she saw blood. A lot of blood. That's when she understood what had happened. That's when her legs finally gave in and she fell to the ground. Was this it? Was this how it was all going to end? Was this how her mother died? Had she been shot too? Did she leave this world in pain just like Annalise was about to?

" _Shit. Shit. No... No..._ " Jean began. Annalise saw Jean gather her things together. Her vision was blurring though, and she wasn't sure what exactly was happening. Was he going to help her, even though he was the one who shot her? She saw Jean getting further and further away with her things, and eventually he turned a corner and disappeared from view. This was it. He was going to leave her here to die and was going to obtain all of her mother's money. All this... Because of money...

"No..." Annalise heard the soft voice, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. "No... No... I'm too late. It's okay, sweetie, it's okay... I know someone who will help you..." Annalise saw a pair of terrified, bright, golden eyes, before the darkness welcomed her.

* * *

\- fin -

... for now :)


	2. Chapter One

Hello and happy new year!

Not really here to make excuses, but I can promise there's a pretty good (and personal) reason for not writing. I'm slowly returning to my normal life, but all in good time. Still... Chapter one of what I hope to be a decent story. Decent enough to get some people interested? :)

 **NOTE:** I think I've figured out how to distinguish Edward's thoughts? Should be alright to identify them..? But, I may be wrong, so please feel free to point out if so :)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Christmas was, hands down, the best holiday that ever existed - at least in Alice's opinion. This year, she was determined to make sure they were together, and that meant convincing Carlisle not to take the holiday shift like he would normally do.

"I bought us a few decorative reindeers to put outside." Esme said, as she walked into the kitchen, where Alice was hanging up Christmas lights along the wall. "They light up... It's actually rather adorable." Esme continued, with a bright smile. She too enjoyed the holiday, she just wasn't normally as enthusiastic as Alice, but this year, she figured she'd let Alice have her way.

"Everything's going to be perfect!" Alice beamed.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?" Emmett asked, walking into the kitchen, carrying a giant snowman.

"That's going outside, so Carlisle will see it every morning before he leaves for work." Alice grinned.

"Alice, this is ridiculous." Rosalie said, irritably, as she dragged in a Santa in his sleigh. "I'm not putting this on the roof."

"Yes, you are!" Alice said, her eyes narrowing. "It's going to look beautiful, Rosalie, I promise." Alice added, with a smile. "Once you're done with that, we can finally start on the tree."

"I thought you'd at least wait for me to get back before starting on the tree." Carlisle called out as he entered the Cullen household. Alice eagerly rushed to meet Carlisle, as he set his things down by the front door.

"Carlisle, I have a very important favour to ask you..." Alice began, as Carlisle took of his coat. "I know you normally work on Christmas, because no one else really wants to, but-"

"I've already booked it off." Carlisle smiled. "Esme informed me you've been especially excited this year."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Alice squealed. She gave Carlisle a strong hug, before rushing back upstairs to find everything she needed to start on the tree.

"You've clearly made her day." Esme said, as Carlisle reached the top of the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his found their way around her waist.

"Yes, well, I do try sometimes." Carlisle smiled. He gave Esme a soft kiss before releasing her. "But perhaps a hunt before we work on the Christmas tree?"

"Now that's an idea." Emmett smirked, as he walked by Carlisle and Esme.

"I think I could use a little something." Jasper said, as he entered the room.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"He fed this morning." Esme said. "He went to the library after, hasn't been back since..." Carlisle nodded at this. "I'm worried about him."

"Worried?" Carlisle questioned, laughing slightly.

"He's alone." Esme said, frowning.

"He's perfectly fine, my darling." Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure Edward will find someone eventually."

"Or we'll find someone for him." Emmett chuckled and elbowed Jasper, who smiled in return.

"Can you not joke about things like that?" Rosalie said, entering the room and sending Emmett a glare.

"Have a sense of humour, Rose." Emmett grinned.

"I take it we're going hunting then?" Alice appeared, with a slight pout.

"But we'll get straight to work on the Christmas tree after." Carlisle smiled, and Alice immediately smiled back.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice beamed.

...

 _Long, wavy, dark brown hair flowed behind her as the small girl ran... Alice tried to keep up, but it was tiring - or at least Alice thought it would be, if she could tire. "Wait for me!" Alice called out, and the girl turned, with a beautiful, bright smile on her delicate doll-like face. Her golden eyes glistened as Alice approached her. "You need to slow down." Alice said, and the girl smiled again. The girl's eyes suddenly closed, and she inhaled the scent of her prey. Opening them again, the girl gave Alice a mischievous grin, and held out her hand for Alice to hold..._

"Alice? Alice!" Jasper said, holding onto Alice by her shoulders. He'd been so close to his third deer, which he so desperately wanted, but he could feel Alice's mood change, and she immediately became his top priority.

"Jasper?" Alice gasped.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked, worriedly.

"Yes... I think so?" Alice said, confused. "I... I don't know what I saw."

"Would you like to go find Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"No... I think we can finish here first." Alice said, as Jasper helped her off the ground. She hadn't even realised she was sat down until that moment.

"Are you sure?" Jasper questioned, still sensing Alice's strange mood.

"Yes... I haven't had the chance to feed yet." Alice smiled weakly. "And I know you're still thirsty."

"Alright..." Jasper said, hesitantly.

By the time Jasper and Alice got back to the Cullen household, the other's were already there, including Edward. Alice had been unable to concentrate properly throughout that hunt, and she returned not fully satisfied, and a very strange feeling lingered within her. She knew Jasper could feel what she was feeling, and he seemed genuinely worried about her.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it." Jasper assured, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulder. Alice simply nodded.

 _A young, human girl, who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen, walked down the dark street, her few-inch high ankle boots clicking against the pavement. She glanced over at a man, whom she thought to be dead, but she was too terrified to check for herself. She began moving faster - she was almost running - and then, suddenly, someone grabbed hold of her arm, tightly. She struggled to break free, but the man was relentless. Alice could see fear, anger and hurt within the girl's eyes. The girl wriggled against the man, and finally, he let her go - but as the girl made a move to run, the man grabbed her again. The girl fell roughly onto the pavement, and Alice could see her jeans rip at the knees. The man lost his balance, and the girl took this as a chance to run. Alice wanted to scream and get the girl's attention. She wanted to save the girl from the bad thing that was going to happen - because Alice could sense that something bad was going to happen. From there it all happened too quick. The girl had broken free from the man's grasp yet again, by kicking him in the face, and she ran - but the man pulled out something from his jacket - and Alice wanted to scream, to warn her to hide, because the man had a gun, and he was going to shoot her..._

"Is she alright?" Esme asked, worriedly, as Carlisle attentively watched Alice's expression.

"I don't think she understands what she's seeing." Edward said, with a confused look on his face that matched Alice's expression. "I've never seen this person before."

"Is it possible that it's connected to the vision she had whilst we were hunting?" Jasper asked, worriedly.

"I won't know until she tells me." Carlisle sighed.

"Yes..." Alice answered, suddenly. "Yes, I think they're connected. Whoever she is, she's in trouble."

"Perhaps a family member?" Edward suggested.

"That could be plausible." Carlisle nodded. "Did you manage to figure out a name, Alice?"

"No..." Alice said, as a terrified feeling took over her. "But she's in France... In Paris..."

"Carlisle, we have friends in Paris." Esme informed, and Carlisle nodded.

"Wait, where is this going?" Rosalie spoke, suddenly.

"Rosalie, she could die." Alice said, with eyes wide. Jasper sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, as he attempted to calm the fear that was building up inside of her.

"She's not our problem!" Rosalie argued, and Emmett had to grab onto Rosalie's arm to keep her from prancing forward.

"If Alice is seeing her, there has to be a reason. She could very well be connected with her, or with one of us." Carlisle stated, calmly.

"But if it's meant to happen, it'll happen." Rosalie spat.

"I know when it'll happen, so I'll save her before it does!" Alice retaliated, and Jasper continued to attempt to calm her.

"And what will happen if you don't get there in time?" Rosalie shot back.

"I'm sure Alice will be able to help." Esme said, sending Carlisle a look, hoping he would step in.

 _The girl whimpered in pain as Alice placed her onto the bed, which was now crimson with the girl's blood. "Edward, get Jasper out of here." Carlisle ordered, as he got to work. "Alice, please find her some clean clothes?" Alice nodded and let Carlisle take care of her. "Is she going to be okay?" Alice asked, worriedly, but Carlisle didn't respond. It didn't look promising. "Please... Don't let her die?" Alice pleaded._

"Alice?" Jasper wondered if his attempt to calm Alice was working at all, as he held onto her shoulders.

"It's not normal for her to have frequent visions like this." Edward said.

"I'll contact Claude and Jacqueline." Esme said, entering the Cullen household once again.

"Maybe if you try finding her a while before?" Rosalie suggested, and Alice closed her eyes almost immediately, with a pained expression forming on her face.

"I keep seeing her die..." Alice said weakly. "Every route... It ends in her death... By the hands of the same man."

"So kill the man?" Emmett suggested.

"We'll go to France, and we'll decide what to do from there." Carlisle said, his eyebrows creased in concern.

"I'm going. I'm not leaving Alice's side." Jasper said, determinedly.

"As will I." Carlisle nodded. "The rest of you should stay and keep an eye on things around here."

"I saw Edward too..." Alice said, and Edward nodded.

...

Claude and Jacqueline had met Carlisle in the early 1700s, in Italy. The two were turned by a rogue vampire, who was later dealt with by Volturi. The two were away, however, in Iceland, but they were more than content to have someone in their humble place in Paris. Knowing Claude for as long as Carlisle had, he had expected Claude's home to be more like a palace - but instead, it was a simple, two-bedroom apartment in Paris. It was cosy, however, and Carlisle found himself quite content, despite the circumstance of their sudden vacation.

Alice barely moved for three days. She decided it would be easier to focus on her visions if she wasn't occupied with anything. However, it seemed that the more she waited for a vision, the less likely it seemed to come. Edward had assisted Carlisle the best he could with his research about the mysterious girl, but with Alice not being able to discover her name, it became close to being an impossible task.

"Anything, Alice?" Carlisle asked, but Alice simply shook her head and continued to sit and stare out the window.

Jasper sighed and moved to sit next to Alice. "Jasper, please don't manipulate my mood. It might affect the visions." Alice said, as Jasper attempted to calm her anxiety.

"Manipulate is such a harsh word." Jasper said, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. "But, I'm sorry ma'am, I promise I'll keep to myself." Alice smiled at his words, and naturally eased slightly.

"I'm worried I'll be too late." Alice frowned.

"Well, you've seen what happens if you are." Edward said, mainly to himself, but when Alice spun round to glare at him, he realised his mistake.

"You have?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

"Thanks, Edward." Alice frowned, and turned to face the window again. "You help her, Carlisle..."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought some supplies." Carlisle said, moving toward his bag.

"Not in that sense." Alice said, nervously, and she heard Carlisle stop fidgeting with his things.

"Alice-"

"Just keep an open mind." Alice pleaded, spinning round to face him once again. "She's clearly important, for some reason, and we can't just leave her to die."

"There's a lot to consider, Alice." Carlisle sighed.

"Not everyone is going to turn out like Rosalie." Alice smiled, slightly, and Carlisle chuckled.

"I meant, regarding the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"You won't have a problem with them, as long as we manage to control her while she's a newborn." Alice grinned, excitedly. "And she and I will be great friends, I just know it!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Alice." Carlisle said. "For now, we'll try and save her from dying."

Alice nodded and spun back round to stare out of the window. Jasper felt her mood lighten tremendously at the thought of a new addition to the Cullen clan, and if Alice was happy, he was happy. Edward smiled at Alice's antics, before focusing back on the laptop, and going through the Parisian news online, hoping to see something about the mysterious girl, but he had no luck.

"I think I'm going to call it quits for the time being." Edward said, closing his laptop. "I was thinking... It would be interesting if she were related to Rosalie." Edward said, and everyone chuckled at the comment.

"She'd still be against the idea of creating another of our kind." Jasper smirked. "She'd insist that growing old is a much better option."

"Rosalie will accept this life in time." Alice assured.

"How much time, exactly?" Edward laughed.

"A while." Alice said, after a few seconds of silence. Then, suddenly, she felt something come over her - a strange sense of danger...

 _"Annalise, you're going to regret this if you keep this up!" The man shouted, but the girl continued to struggle against his grip. Her foot connected with his face, and the man screamed out in pain, and blood dribbled out of his nose and onto the pavement. The girl began to run. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"_

Alice had leapt out of the window before Jasper could question her. Edward rose to his feet immediately and walked to the window, but he didn't follow Alice.

"Carlisle..." Edward began. "You might want to get your things ready."

...

Alice saw the girl bleeding out on the pavement. The man she'd seen in her vision was quickly rushing away with the girl's bags.

 _The man muttered words of gratefulness under his breath when he saw the hole in the ground. Builders were clearly working on a new project in the park during the day, and it was exactly what he needed. He quickly dumped the bags into the hole, and rushed off to grab the girl off the ground. Only a few minutes later, without a second thought, the man threw the girl into the hole, and he quickly grabbed the large shovel that had been left, and began filling up the hole._

Alice could've destroyed the man right then and there. She was, after all, a killer - and the smell of blood in the air would easily bring out that side of her. She wanted nothing more than to rip the cruel man's head off... And she almost did. It was the sight of the young, mysterious girl on the ground, and her heavy breathing, that made her rethink her options. "No..." Alice said, shaking her head. "No... No... I'm too late." Alice said, mostly to herself. She heard the girl whimper slightly, and knelt down beside her, running a hand through her soft, dark brown hair. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay... I know someone who will help you..." Alice wasn't sure if the girl could hear her, but she spoke anyway. She heard the man dumping the bags into the hole at the park, and she quickly, but carefully, picked up the now unconscious girl off the pavement.

Carlisle was set and ready to tend to the girl's wound as soon as Alice jumped back through the window. "No one saw me, we're fine." Alice said, as she carefully placed the girl on the bed, the sheets immediately turning a crimson colour.

"Alice..." Jasper said, his eyes widening.

"Edward, get Jasper out of here." Carlisle said, urgently, as he injected morphine into the girl's arm.

"He won't hurt her." Alice assured.

"Alice..." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Jasper, trust me." Alice said, leaving Carlisle's side to grab hold of Jasper.

' _This doesn't look good...'_ Carlisle's eyebrows creased as he carefully began the extraction of the bullet in the girl's abdomen. He glanced up, for a brief moment, and he was certain he felt his chest tighten. ' _Do I know you? What is this feeling?'_

"That man..." Alice said, shaking her head. "He was going to put her in the ground... He was going to bury her alive." Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, though, this time it was to ensure he would keep himself away from the bleeding girl.

Carlisle listened as Alice told Jasper about her visions, and the two discussed how they could all possibly add up. ' _She's lost too much blood... I'll only have one way of saving her now..._ ' Carlisle thought, and he glanced up at Edward.

"Rosalie will have to deal with it." Edward said, in response. He could obviously hear what Carlisle was thinking.

"Is there no way of helping her?" Jasper asked.

"She's lost too much blood, and the damage the bullet caused is fatal." Carlisle said, as he finally pulled out the bullet. Alice winced at the sight of it. ' _I cannot save her..._ '

"Yes, you can, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Not without turning her..." Carlisle shook his head. "I don't believe I can do that again."

' _Mother?_ ' Edward furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the bleeding girl. ' _Is this what you felt?_ ' Edward smiled to himself - it was a good thing he understood French. ' _I can't die... Not yet... I have so much I'd like to do... I have a whole world to explore... This can't be it, mother. Please? Please tell me this isn't it? Tell me this is a dream... I'm going to wake up and I'll be at school... And you'll come collect me for Easter break... And this time we'll actually spend time together... And father, he won't be the same._ '

"Edward, are you listening?" Alice asked.

Edward turned, confused. "What?" He asked.

"Help me out here? Carlisle will do it, I've seen it." Alice said.

"Alice-"

"She wants to live, Carlisle." Edward said, quickly turning to face Carlisle. "I can hear her... And Alice has seen it." Alice grinned behind Edward.

"Edward-"

"And I know you've felt a connection of some sort." Edward said, and Alice jumped up at this.

"You did?" Alice questioned. "Could that be why I've found her? Is she related to you?"

"I... I don't know." Carlisle sighed. He glanced back at the dying girl on the bed. He had indeed felt something, something he's never felt before. A need to keep her around at all times... A certain urge to protect her from everything and everyone...

"A protective connection?" Jasper asked. Carlisle glanced at him for a brief moment, before focusing on the girl once again. "I've seen this before... A couple of newborns back in the day... They had this strange, protective connection. Their respective mates weren't too happy about it, but they couldn't avoid it."

"It's not common." Carlisle muttered.

"She's important to you, Carlisle." Alice insisted. "Do you really want to let her die like this?"

Carlisle closed his eyes for a brief moment. He took a deep breath in - something he wouldn't normally do - and for the first time in that night, he took a whiff of the strong scent of her blood. He was surprised Jasper managed to control himself... It was highly intoxicating. Carlisle knew he'd never lose control over it, because it wasn't in his nature, but he still found it intoxicating. The more time he spent staring at her, the stronger this strange connection began to feel. "Alright..." Carlisle gave in, pathetically. "Edward, could you get started on these for me, please?" Carlisle said, handing Edward the supplies he'd used. "Alice... Make sure Jasper gets something?"

"We'll wait for you." Alice said. "You're going to need it just as much as he does."

Carlisle simply nodded. He sat beside the girl on the blood stained bed and brushed her dark brown hair back. "Alice... If I-"

"You won't lose control, Carlisle." Alice said.

Carlisle sighed and closed his eyes. ' _Please... Please don't resent me for this..._ ' Carlisle leaned in, the scent of her drying blood becoming stronger the closer he got to her. He found himself taking another deep breath before gently placing his teeth on her neck. He would've found it amusing, if he weren't focusing on not losing control, that he was doing everything he could to be as gentle as possible. Not that the girl would've felt it, what with the morphine still in her, and with her being so close to death. A strange sensation crept inside of Carlisle, and he wondered about what Jasper had said. A protective connection? It definitely felt that way... A strange feeling of not wanting to allow this child to die, because she had to be a part of his life. She had to be a part of their family... But her blood was almost irresistible. Carlisle gripped the crimson sheets, as though to remind himself of who he was, and what he was there to do. He had to save this girl... Sure, the only way of doing this was by turning her into one of them, but he would still save her. Alice and Jasper watched in silence, both anxiously waiting for something to happen. Alice was about to tell Carlisle to stop, thinking his teeth had already been on her for too long, when he suddenly pulled back. "We should go. Hunt. Now..." Carlisle said. Alice wasn't surprised when she saw Carlisle's eyes go dark.

"We shouldn't leave her alone..." Edward said, walking back into the room.

"I'll stay." Alice said, glancing over at the girl. "I'll get her cleaned up and changed, and I'll hunt when you three get back."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, worriedly.

"Yes." Alice smiled. "You go. You and Carlisle need it the most. Edward can keep an eye on you both."

"We won't be long." Carlisle said, his eyes never leaving the young girl. "Let me know if you see anything we should worry about."

"Of course." Alice nodded.

* * *

\- fin -

... of chapter one ;p !


	3. Chapter Two

Hello guys! Got the next chapter up and running for you... Hope you like... :)

 **NOTE:** Review responses are at the end... Just so that it doesn't take up much space at the top. If that makes sense?

 **NOTE 2 (mainly for you, Em - but actually for anyone that finds this important):** This is probably a good time to tell you that I haven't even started reading the books... There's a strong chance this story will be film based + my imagination here... So... Yeah! Reading online was getting to me, and I know what you're like when it comes to lending books! (don't blame you - I'm still not fully recovered from when I lent Toby my Supernatural dvds).

Anyway...

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Three days.

Three, long and anxious days. That's long they waited for Annalise to awaken. Although, when her eyes finally opened and she leapt off the bed and out of the window, they had all suddenly wished she was unconscious once more.

Carlisle knew she wouldn't wake for a while, due to the morphine, but he hadn't expected it to be three days. Six hours after Carlisle had transformed her, he insisted on seeing where she was found. Alice took him, but she wasn't expecting to find something equally as brutal.

The man, the same cruel man that had attempted to murder Annalise in the first place, was lying against a homeless man. There was blood oozing out of his head and a gun lying by his side. "The coward killed himself." Alice whispered, in shock. She looked away, only to catch a glimpse of the bags she'd seen Annalise carry in her visions. "Those are hers, Carlisle!" Alice called out, rather excitedly. Carlisle, however, couldn't take his eyes off the man. He seemed familiar, but he wasn't entirely sure where'd he'd met him before. He hadn't been in France long enough to meet people in over a hundred years. "She had all her documents with her too. We might be able to find out more about her now." Alice said, rushing back to Carlisle. "We should go before someone sees us."

"Yes... We should..." Carlisle said, his eyes still lingering on the still body of the man.

Eight hours after Carlisle had transformed Annalise, Edward had a list of facts about Annalise Laurent. "The man from your vision, Alice, was her father. Jean Laurent."

"Her _father_?" Alice exclaimed. "He's no father. No man would do such a cruel thing to their own child!"

"He was also imprisoned for supposedly murdering his wife, though it was never actually confirmed that he did it." Edward said. "The man is insane."

"Well, the good thing is that he cannot harm her anymore." Carlisle said, trying his best to sound positive, and ignoring the fact that Edward could read his thoughts, and Jasper could sense his mood. He wasn't at all content by any of this, and a small part of him worried for this girl's safety.

"There was no body found at the crime scene, which is why they're not entirely sure he was the murderer. He pleaded 'not guilty', saying he wasn't even at the hotel at the time of the crime." Edward continued.

"I think he's guilty." Alice said. "And I'm glad he's dead."

"Alice-"

"No, Carlisle, I'm very glad he's dead. He's just lucky I'm not the one that killed him." Alice said, her fists forming two small balls. Jasper placed his hand on top of one of hers.

"She also studied at _Collége Alpin International Beau Soleil_." Edward said.

"In Switzerland?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "She must be very smart."

"Yes, and very rich." Edward chuckled. "After her mother died, all of the family inheritance went straight to her."

It was at the thirtieth hour mark that Carlisle began making preparations for Annalise's first meal. He'd retrieved quite a lot of blood of various animals, hoping to get her accustomed to the vegetarian lifestyle from the start. "Not even a little bit of human blood?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow, as he watched Carlisle carefully set everything up.

"I'd rather not."

"She's going to crave it." Jasper said, knowingly.

"It's what I'm trying to avoid." Carlisle sighed. "It's doable."

"For you, perhaps." Jasper chuckled. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on her."

"Well, we can't take her home if she's unstable." Carlisle said, worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Alice beamed, as she walked into the room. "I've seen us hunt together. Golden eyes and everything."

Everyone was just bored after sixty hours. None of them were able to leave, in case Annalise did awaken and need restraining, so it was extremely tiring. Claude and Jacqueline had plenty of books and board games, but nothing seemed to make the time go much faster.

Three days.

Alice was sat by the window, watching as the raindrops fells from the dark Parisian sky. She could barely see any stars, given the clouds, but she still thought it was a beautiful night. Edward was busy typing something, quite eagerly, on his laptop. Alice silently suspected it was book, but she wasn't too sure just yet. Jasper and Carlisle were enjoying a very quiet game of 'Guess Who?', which Jasper had already won twice.

 _"No! No! Please, wait!" Alice ran, but she was nowhere near fast enough to stop her. Before she could say or do anything, the girl had killed them. All of them. Nineteen in total._

It happened all too fast. Alice had the vision, Edward and Jasper both noticed, which alerted Carlisle. There was a rustling sound, and before anyone could move to check on Annalise, she was gone. The window remained opened and Alice simply stared, frozen on the spot. "Let's go, now!" Carlisle ordered.

She was fast. Too fast for any of them to track. Their only hope was Alice's visions, which were constantly changing and making her feel extremely confused. In some, Annalise didn't kill anything, but in others, it was an absolute blood bath. However, she noticed they all ended up in the same place. "Edward, where did you say she grew up?"

" _Ile Saint-Louis_. Why?" Edward asked.

"I think that's where we need to meet her." Alice said.

Thirty-seven.

That's how many had died before Jasper managed to get his hands on Annalise. She was strong, much like he'd expected her to be, but he managed to pin her down, long enough for Carlisle to sweep in. "Please, please calm down, just for a moment." Carlisle attempted. It was useless - Annalise began thrashing against Jasper, eagerly awaiting her escape. There was a reasonably strong scent in the air - they had all noticed it - and Annalise seemed desperate to reach it.

" _Let. Me. Go._ " Annalise managed to growl. It was progress - at least in Carlisle's mind. If she was focused enough to form sentences, she could focus enough to calm down.

" _We need you to remain calm. We're not going to hurt you._ " Edward spoke, having read Carlisle's mind. His French was the best amongst them, and he knew it would help Annalise if she heard a familiar language. She screamed. Annalise screamed so loud, Carlisle was afraid of who would find them.

That was the moment Carlisle realised something wasn't right. "Why is this place deserted?" Carlisle asked, momentarily ignoring the screams of the young girl Jasper still had pinned down.

"Edward, Edward tell her I saw her. In my vision." Alice said, desperately hoping it would calm the girl.

"We should go." Carlisle said, suddenly.

"Is there someone else here?" Jasper asked, sensing his mood change quickly.

"I'm not too sure. But it doesn't seem safe." Carlisle said.

It was a struggle, and Annalise almost escaped them at least twice, but they eventually managed to get back to Claude and Jacqueline's home. Carlisle wasn't happy when Jasper secured Annalise to a chair, but he knew it was better than Alice's vision of more bloodshed.

"You saw something." Edward said, pulling Carlisle aside.

"No... But I'm certain someone saw us." Carlisle sighed. "It was far too quiet for a residential area."

"Perhaps an event elsewhere?" Edward suggested.

"Or perhaps someone of our kind?" Carlisle said, worriedly.

"Should we head back and check?" Edward asked.

"No. It's far too dangerous to do so. Especially if it's someone hostile." Carlisle said, a frown forming on his pale face. "For now, we need to do something about Annalise. I changed her, so she is my responsibility. I believe some animal blood might help for now."

" _More_ blood, Carlisle?" Edward asked, uneasily.

Annalise glared silently at Jasper and Alice. Alice's visions had returned - all at once. It was extremely draining, and she wasn't sure what to make of them. She saw many different endings to Annalise's situation, and very few of them included her as an addition to the Cullen clan.

"Alice... Pass me the blood Carlisle got." Jasper said, suddenly.

"What?" Alice asked, surprised. "Why? She's had enough as it is, Jasper."

"Trust me." Jasper said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Carlisle returned into the room, closely followed by Edward, just as Alice opened his stash of blood. "I see great minds think alike." Carlisle smiled.

"I figured it did the trick for me - at least for a day or two." Jasper said. "Should be enough to at least get her to think straight."

"I'm not too keen on this." Alice said, worriedly.

"It's better than keeping her like this." Carlisle said, gesturing to the chair.

"She understands English perfectly well, and doesn't like you all speaking as though she's not in the room." Edward said, suddenly, and Annalise's glare turned to him instantly. There was a mixture of fear and surprise in her eyes for a slight moment, before it turned to a fully hostile glare.

"We're sorry, Annalise, we mean no offense." Carlisle said, calmly. He walked over to her, crouching down by her side. "I will remove these from you..." Carlisle gestured to the well-tied knot. "But first, you're going to need some of this." It was clear Carlisle tried not to seem uncomfortable by the hungry, lustful look in the young girl's eyes as she saw the blood. It was normal, he knew, but he was determined to change this. Carlisle fed her the animal blood, and he was extremely content when she didn't notice the difference - though, a small part of him still worried this would only make her crave human blood more.

After giving her plenty, Carlisle undid the knot that bound Annalise to the chair. It suddenly dawned on him that she could've easily broken free and escaped them once again, but she hadn't. " _Who are you?_ " Annalise asked. Carlisle immediately glanced over to Edward.

" _I'm Edward. This is Alice and Jasper._ " Alice waved quite excitedly and Jasper nodded. " _But it was Carlisle who saved your life._ "

" _Saved? Does it look like I've been saved?_ " Annalise spat. " _What am I? Why am I like this?_ "

"This is good. Keep her talking." Carlisle said, getting up and allowing Annalise some space.

"I can understand, remember?" Annalise said, turning to Carlisle. "What am I?"

"A vampire." Jasper said, and Alice immediately hit him for it.

"Vampires aren't real." Annalise scowled.

"Unfortunately, we are very real." Carlisle sighed. He took a seat on the edge on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Annalise, I am very sorry for doing this to you, I can only hope you won't resent me for long. Alice, she has visions of the future, and she saw you. She saw you hurt."

" _Mantes-La-Jolie_..." Annalise mumbled. "I remember going to _Mantes-La-Jolie_... And I remember you." Annalise said, suddenly looking at Alice. "I had a dream about you."

"It must've been when I found her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness." Alice told everyone.

"What else do you remember?" Jasper asked, curiously. Annalise furrowed her eyebrows and fell silent. Jasper sent Carlisle an apologetic look and already prepared himself for a possible escape from the newborn vampire.

" _I don't know..._ " Annalise suddenly spoke, her voice breaking slightly. "I don't know..." She repeated, this time in English. "Everything seems like a blur..."

"It's quite normal... It'll come to you over time." Carlisle said, reassuringly. "For now, we need to explain everything to you, how this life works, the things you can and cannot do... And of course, explain our personal vegetarian choice. You are more than welcome to stay with us and our family, but our biggest condition is the vegetarian lifestyle."

"I was never the biggest fan of meat products..." Annalise began, slightly confused by Carlisle's words, until Jasper laughed slightly, and she suddenly understood what he meant. "Do vampires eat?"

"We feed only on blood. Animal blood." Alice said.

"There are some vampires that still prefer the traditional way, though." Jasper added.

"And... What happens?" Annalise asked. "What happens if you feed off human blood?"

"You'll crave it more." Carlisle said. "Human blood will last you much longer, and it can potentially make you a great deal stronger, but you'll crave it more and more over time."

"No... No..." Annalise said, trying to formulate the correct question. "What happens to the human?"

"That depends on the bite." Jasper said.

"I bit you, long enough to infect you with my venom, but not long enough to feed off you and kill you." Carlisle explained.

"So... How many?" Annalise asked, looking down. "How... How many did I..."

"We're not sure." Carlisle lied. "Possibly none at all."

"No, I know I did something..." Annalise said, clutching her eyes shut now. "I just know it... I can't remember... But I know it..."

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle said, standing up once again. "Edward, could I borrow your laptop? I'm going to explain as much as I can to Annalise."

"Madeline." Annalise suddenly said, her head snapping up.

"You don't have to-"

"I don't want to be called Annalise... I don't know why... I just don't." Annalise said. "Madeline."

"Well, it is her middle name?" Edward said.

"Alright..." Carlisle nodded. He silently suspected she'd remembered something - perhaps something about her father. "Madeline it is."

"Madeline Cullen!" Alice beamed - and Carlisle shot her a warning look.

"Cullen?" Madeline asked, confused.

"It's our clan." Alice said, excitedly making her way toward Madeline. "And if you accept our invitation, you'll be a Cullen too!" Madeline nodded at this, but said nothing in response.

Carlisle walked back to her, crouching down by her side once again. "Alright, let's start with the Volturi."

* * *

\- fin -

for now... :)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest:** Yes! There will be more details on Annalise/Madeline in the future.

 **Converselover20204:** Thank you! I love writing OC stuff (but I'm quite picky when it comes to reading it myself). Hope you continue reading.

 **Guest:** Uh... well, another guest or the same? I don't know... But no, this won't be an Alice/Bella story. Pairings will remain the same... This story isn't in any way romantic for Madeline Cullen (well, there might be a slight crush at some point, but it's not going to develop).

 **Belladona Dixon:** gracias! :) :)

And to everyone else... Thank you for reading and reviewing! And also for being extremely patient with me!


End file.
